knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Structure
Structures can be placed and built on the maps of the various areas. Some are bought finished, while some have to be built, sometimes in multiple stages. They cannot be stored in the Inventory, with the exception of some. Structures from temporary location are more reliably found listed on the respective location's article. Overview Basic and special structures These structures are often standard-issue and/or have a special function. File:Manor.png|link=Manor|'Manor' File:Tent.png|link=Tent|'Tent' File:Fitting room.png|link=Fitting Room|'Fitting Room' (storable) File:Bulletin board.png|link=Bulletin Board|'Bulletin Board' (storable) File:Table full2.png|link=Table|'Table' File:Arena gates.png|link=Arena Gates|'Arena Gates' (storable) File:Bookmaker table.png|link=Bookmaker Table|'Bookmaker Table' (storable) File:Castle.png|link=Castle|'Castle' File:Gardens of babylon.png|link=|'Gardens of Babylon' File:Watchtower.png|link=Watchtower|'Watchtower' File:Tavern.png|link=|'Tavern' File:Agri-dwarves.png|link=Agri-dwarves|'Agri-dwarves' File:Gardener's house.png|link=Gardener's House|'Gardener's House' File:Clan tower.png|link=|'Clan Tower' File:Astrology tower.png|link=|'Astrology Tower' (storable) File:Architects guild.png|link=Architects Guild|'Architects Guild' File:Unicorn structure.png|link=|'Unicorn' File:Musicians' stage.png|link=|'Musicians' Stage' File:Geo-compass.png|link=Geo-Compass|'Geo-Compass' File:Geologist.png|link=Geologist|'Geologist' File:Super geologist.png|link=Geologist|'Super Geologist' File:Bathyscaphe.png|link=Bathyscaphe|'Bathyscaphe' Game structures enable to play minigames. File:Zonk table.png|link=Zonk Table|'Zonk Table' (storable) File:Wagon.png|link=Wagon|'Wagon' File:Carriage.png|link=Carriage|'Carriage' File:Jeweler's table.png|link=Jeweler's table|'Jeweler's table' (storable) File:Ancient machine.png|link=Ancient machine|'Ancient machine' (storable) File:Christmas tree 2015.png|link=|'Christmas Tree (2015)' File:Christmas fireplace.png|link=|'Christmas Fireplace (2015)' File:Christmas tree 2016.png|link=|'Christmas Tree (2016)' File:Christmas fireplace.png|link=|'Christmas Fireplace (2016)' File:Pirate roulette.png|link=|'Pirate Roulette' File:Flying dutchman.png|link=|'Flying Dutchman' Production structures Production structures produce, process and craft items. Sawmill.png|link=Sawmill|'Sawmill' Quarry.png|link=Quarry|'Quarry' Workshop.png|link=Workshop|'Workshop' Weaving mill.png|link=Weaving Mill|'Weaving Mill' Barn.png|link=Barn|'Barn' Grindstone.png|link=Grindstone|'Grindstone' Kitchen.png|link=Kitchen|'Kitchen' Fashion house.png|link=Fashion House|'Fashion House' (storable) Forge.png|link=Forge|'Forge' (storable) Foundry.png|link=Foundry|'Foundry' Factory.png|link=Factory|'Factory' Trap.png|link=Trap|'Trap' Tower of love.png|link=Tower of Love|'Tower of Love' Dwarfville craftshouse f.png|link=Lodge|'Dwarfville Craftshouse (Craftswomen/Craftsmen)' Pirate craftsman.png|link=Pirate Craftsman|'Pirate Craftsman' Genie's house.png|link=Genie's House|'Genie's House' Mega workshop.png|link=Mega Workshop|'Mega Workshop' Magic weaving mill.png|link=Magic Weaving Mill|'Magic Weaving Mill' Super grindstone.png|link=Super Grindstone|'Super Grindstone' Magic foundry.png|link=Magic foundry|'Magic foundry' Magic barn.png|link=Magic Barn|'Magic Barn' Magic factory.png|link=Magic factory|'Magic factory' Animal structures housing livestock: File:Chicken coop.png|link=Chicken Coop|'Chicken Coop' File:Sheepfold.png|link=Sheepfold|'Sheepfold' File:Cowshed.png|link=Cowshed|'Cowshed' Zoo structures and zoo animal lodges: File:Zookeeper's cabin.png|'Zookeeper's Cabin' File:Animal nursery.png|'Animal nursery' File:Storeroom.png|'Storeroom' File:Tiger area.png|'Tiger area' File:Aviary.png|'Aviary' File:Panda forest.png|'Panda forest' File:Bears area.png|'Bears area' File:Hippos lodge.png|'Hippos Lodge' File:Flamingo area.png|'Flamingo area' File:Magic nursery.png|'Magic Nursery' File:Zookeeper's assistants.png|'Zookeeper's Assistants' Harvest cycle structures Harvest cycle structures, once built, go through a cycle of needing care and providing harvests of rewards. They can be stored in the inventory, although at the cost of the flower wilting and needing restoration afterwards. See also: Category:Harvest cycle structures. File:Dahlia flower bed.png|link=Dahlia Flower Bed|'Dahlia Flower Bed' File:Scarlet flower bed.png|link=Scarlet Flower Bed|'Scarlet Flower Bed' File:Stone flower.png|link=Stone Flower|'Stone Flower' File:War flower.png|link=War Flower|'War Flower' File:Love lake.png|link=Love Lake|'Love Lake' File:Snowman.png|link=Snowman|'Snowman' File:Black orchid structure.png|link=Black orchid|'Black orchid' File:Heavenly flower.png|link=Heavenly Flower|'Heavenly Flower' File:Crimson blossom.png|link=Crimson Blossom|'Crimson Blossom' File:Firebird.png|link=Firebird|'Firebird' File:Rainbow weaving mill.png|link=Rainbow Weaving Mill|'Rainbow Weaving Mill' File:Magic cauldron impo-calypse hideout.png|link=Magic Cauldron (Impo-calypse Hideout)|'Magic Cauldron' File:Singing flower.png|link=Singing Flower|'Singing Flower' Decoration structures Decoration structures; they often allow visitor interaction and can be stored in the inventory. Fountain.png|link=Fountain|'Fountain' (storable) Statue of a girl.png|link=Statue of a girl|'Statue of a girl' (storable) Statue of a boy.png|link=Statue of a boy|'Statue of a boy' (storable) Idol winged lion man.png|link=Time Deity Idol|'Idol' Dummy.png|link=Dummy|'Dummy' Swing.png|link=Swing|'Swing' (storable) Malachite toad.png|link=Malachite Toad|'Malachite Toad' (storable) Horse statue.png|link=First game year horse statue|'First game year horse statue' (storable) Sarcophagus.png|link=Sarcophagus|'Sarcophagus' (storable) Queen statue.png|link=Queen statue|'Queen statue' (storable) Queen statue 2.png|link=Queen statue|'Queen statue' King statue.png|link=King statue|'King statue' King statue 2.png|link=King statue|'King statue' Ancient swords.png|link=Ancient Swords|'Ancient Swords' (storable) Sacred well.png|link=Sacred Well|'Sacred Well' (storable) Stone throne.png|link=Stone Throne|'Stone Throne' Maya calendar.png|link=Maya Calendar|'Maya Calendar' Monument structure.png|link=Monument (structure)|'Monument' File:Christmas lantern.png|link=|'Christmas Lantern' File:Post clock.png|link=|'Post Clock' File:Christmas carrousel.png|link=|'Christmas Carrousel' File:Christmas bauble 1.png|link=|'Christmas Bauble' x4 Temporarily active structures Temporarily active structures: These structures are built and temporarily give rewards, either collectable a number of times or by turning into a heap of gifts. Some of them at the end reward an inert decoration of itself, or a different decoration in some manner. See also: Category:Heap of gifts structures. File:Cornucopia.png|link=Cornucopia|'Cornucopia' File:Ruby mine.png|link=Ruby mine|'Ruby mine' (no deco) File:Cherry blossom in bloom.png|link=Cherry Blossom in Bloom|'Cherry Blossom in Bloom' File:Lotus structure.png|link=Lotus (structure)|'Lotus' File:Bottle of champagne 2016 structure.png|link=|'Bottle of Champagne (2016)' File:Charms tower.png|link=|'Charms Tower' File:Tree of plenty.png|link=|'Tree of Plenty' File:Gingerbread house structure.png|link=|'Gingerbread House' File:Swans statue.png|link=|'Swans statue' File:Bear statue.png|link=|'Bear statue' File:Dragon pagoda.png|link=|'Dragon Pagoda' (no deco) File:Tree of love.png|link=|'Tree of love' File:Spring garden.png|link=|'Spring Garden' File:Hot air balloon.png|link=|'Hot air balloon' File:Kabuki monument.png|'Kabuki Monument' File:Recaller.png|'Recaller' File:Bottle of champagne 2017 structure.png|'Bottle of Champagne (2017)' File:Accordion case.png|'Accordion Case' File:Family table.png|'Family Table' File:Christmas tree 2017.png|link=|'Christmas Tree (2017)' File:Mandarin tower.png|'Mandarin Tower' File:Leprechaun mickey.png|'Leprechaun Mickey' (no deco) File:Pumpkin carriage.png|'Pumpkin Carriage' File:Ant farm.png|'Ant Farm' File:Fashion center.png|'Fashion Center' (no deco) File:Dragon cradle.png|'Dragon Cradle' (no deco) File:Festive beach.png|'Festive Beach' & Home Beach File:Idea generator.png|'Idea Generator' & Home Idea Generator (?) File:Flickering screen.png|'Flickering screen' File:Exhibition painting.png|'Exhibition Painting' (no deco) File:Snow fortress.png|'Snow Fortress' (no deco) File:Karma tree.png|'Karma Tree' File:Dancing dragon.png|'Dancing Dragon' File:Honey cake.png|'Honey Cake' Travel structures These structures enable travel to various locations (see also Geography#Travel_structures): File:Portal.png|link=|'Portal' File:Portal to the zoo.png|link=|'Portal to the Zoo' File:Airship 1.png|link=|'Airship' File:Airship 2.png|link=|'Airship' File:Airmast.png|link=Airmast|'Airmast' (for Airships) File:Time machine.png|link=|'Time Machine' File:Magic stump.png|link=|'Magic Stump' File:Moon portal.png|link=|'Moon Portal' File:Dark portal.png|link=|'Dark Portal' Area expansion structures Travel structures and area expansion structures enable travel or access to locations or sub-territories within a map. See also article Geography#Travel structures. Gates1.png|link=Estate Gates|'Estate Gates' Bridge1.png|link=Estate Bridge|'Estate Bridge' Rubble to waterfall.png|link=Estate Rubble|'Estate Rubble' Bridge pink1.png|link=Estate Upper Bridge|'Estate Upper Bridge' Gates1.png|link=Camp Gates|'Camp Gates' Pit.png|link=Camp Pit|'Camp Pit' Gates2.png|link=Camp Ancient Gates|'Camp Ancient Gates' Portal.png|link=Portal|'Portal' Pit.png|link=Emptyland Big Pit|'Emptyland Big Pit' Gates2.png|link=Emptyland Gates to the North|'Emptyland Gates to the North' Gates2.png|link=Emptyland Gates to the East|'Emptyland Gates to the East' File:Portal to the zoo.png|'Portal to the Zoo' File:Gates1.png|'Gates' File:Loadwait.png|'Ladder' Expedition location structures Expedition location structures are found in travel areas. File:Old lighthouse.png|link=|'Old Lighthouse' File:Magic rainbow.png|link=|'Magic Rainbow' File:Enchanted gates.png|link=|'Enchanted Gates' File:Catapult.png|link=Lake of Sorrow Catapult|'Lake of Sorrow Catapult' File:Portal lake of sorrow.png|link=Lake of Sorrow Portal|'Lake of Sorrow Portal' File:Fairy tree.png|link=Fairy Tree|'Fairy Tree' File:Catapult.png|link=Mountain Valley Catapult|'Mountain Valley Catapult' File:Mountain valley city hall.png|link=|'City Hall' File:Catapult.png|link=Blackwood Catapult|'Blackwood Catapult' File:Wizard tower.png|link=|'Wizard Tower' File:Ringleader's den.png|link=|'Ringleader's Den' File:Catapult.png|link=Swampland Catapult|'Swampland Catapult' File:Pyramid.png|link=Pyramid|'Pyramid' File:Water tower.png|link=Water Tower|'Water Tower' File:Flying ship.png|link=Flying Ship|'Flying Ship' File:Architect's workshop.png|link=Architect's Workshop|'Architect's Workshop' File:Gazebo.png|link=Gazebo|'Gazebo' File:Old fortress.png|link=Old Fortress|'Old Fortress' File:Pirate portal.png|link=Pirate Portal|'Pirate Portal' File:Catapult.png|link=Treasure Island Catapult|'Treasure Island Catapult' File:Heavenly palace.png|link=Heavenly Palace|'Heavenly Palace' File:Lantern stall.png|link=Lantern Stall|'Lantern Stall' File:Ancient workshop.png|link=Ancient Workshop|'Ancient Workshop' File:Ancient hut.png|link=Ancient Hut|'Ancient Hut' File:Blue dragon cliff.png|link=Blue Dragon Cliff|'Blue Dragon Cliff' File:Elder's lodge.png|link=Elder's Lodge|'Elder's Lodge' File:Stonemason's hut.png|link=Stonemason's Hut|'Stonemason's Hut' File:Totem.png|link=Totem (structure)|'Totem (structure)' File:Pirate's hut.png|link=Pirate's Hut|'Pirate's Hut' File:Skull cave.png|link=Skull Cave (structure)|'Skull Cave (structure)' File:Ancient ship.png|link=Ancient Ship|'Ancient Ship' File:Mage tower.png|link=Mage Tower|'Mage Tower' File:Abandoned bungalow.png|link=Abandoned Bungalow|'Abandoned Bungalow' File:Chip farm.png|link=Chip Farm|'Chip Farm' File:Peat deposit.png|link=Peat Deposit|'Peat Deposit' File:Loadwait.png|link=|' ' File:Storage location.png|link=Storage (location)|'Storage (location)' Expedition location structures of temporary locations: File:Frozen heart.png|link=Frozen Heart|'Frozen Heart' File:Mysterious stranger.png|link=Mysterious Stranger|'Mysterious Stranger' File:Tent circus.png|link=Tent Circus|'Tent Circus' File:Snowy tower.png|link=Snowy Tower|'Snowy Tower' File:Mine entrance locked.png|link=Mine entrance|'Mine entrance' List (Lady-specific buildings are pink, Knight-specific buildings are blue) Regular= |-|Special: Productive= |-|Special: Decorative= |-|Area expansions= } |opens territory in Dwarfville, Land to the East of the village |- | - | | | | |opens territory Dwarfville, Land to the South of the village |- | - | | | | |opens territory Dwarfville, Land to the West of the village |} | | | | --> Notes *New structures not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. Category:Structures